


That thing they do

by Estelle (Fielding)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, look these two are kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fielding/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Jake's afraid that all of the baby-making has made their sex life a little...ordinary. He couldn't be more wrong.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	That thing they do

There’s this thing they do, sometimes.

Jake drops his boxers and bends over their bed, palms flat against the comforter, and Amy slowly slides a well-lubed butt plug inside him, until the base is flush against his ass. She gives him a brisk swat and he pulls up his underwear and stands, the plug shifting, settling. He’s always rock-hard by then, his dick tenting the front of his boxers, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he fights the urge to touch himself.

Then he undresses Amy, and lays her on their bed and kneels between her spread-open legs. He strokes his hands up her inner thighs, uses his thumbs to tease her wide open. He licks a wide, slick strip up the center of her pussy, and then he nips and sips at her clit.

He does this for 20, 30 minutes -- once, almost a full hour. Sometimes he’ll make her come on his fingers, sometimes with just his tongue. He loves dragging it out, wringing gasps and whimpers from her, making her whine when he pulls away. He loves worshipping her -- loves being on his knees for her, loves the constant, demanding pressure of the plug in his ass and the throb in his dick.

Only after he finally gets her off does he climb up on the bed with her. She’ll suck him off, or lower herself on top of him. He only ever lasts a few minutes, and when he comes it’s shattering, his whole body going so tense he’s sometimes sore the next day.

So yeah. He likes that thing they do.

But since they started trying, it’s fallen out of their repertoire (Amy makes him so much smarter). He gets it, and for reals, baby-making sex is incredible. Holding onto Amy while he comes inside her, kissing her shoulder and her neck and the side of her face as they both come down, feeling her heart race against his and thinking this could be it, this _could be it_ \-- that’s magical. It’s primal in a loving, nurturing way he’s never experienced before, and it makes him feel protective and vulnerable, somehow all at once.

He misses the other stuff, though. They haven’t role-played in months. He can’t remember the last time Amy tied him to the bed frame (that’s a lie, he totally can -- it was 14 weeks ago and he had bruises on his wrists for a week and it was worth it). They’ve even stopped prepping her for the lieutenants exam, which is still years away, but Amy loves it when he makes her stand naked in the middle of the bedroom while he prowls around and throws questions at her.

And the butt plug. It’s buried in the bottom of Jake’s sock drawer.

He wonders if their sex-game days are already behind them. It’s probably not okay to go full cosplay in the bedroom if there’s an infant down the hall. Right? He’s honestly so excited to be a dad, just the thought of it fills him with a terrified awe. And having a kid with Amy -- that’s going to be amazing, he knows it.

Still. It’s kind of a depressing thought, that they already had their last kinky night and neither of them were even aware of it.

Jake fumbles and drops his keys as he goes to unlock their front door, and he swears under his breath as he ducks down to grab them. It’s a Sunday afternoon, and he wasn’t supposed to work today but Terry called him in to assist on a rookie case. Jake doesn’t mind helping -- he’d felt a little rush of pride, actually, when Terry had called -- but he doesn’t like the precinct on weekends, when it’s uncomfortably quiet and he ends up in his own head too much. He’s glad to be home now, to spend what’s left of the weekend with Amy.

He finally gets the door open, and he kicks off his shoes and leaves his keys on the entry table, already tugging his tie loose.

“Ames,” he calls out, heading to the bedroom. He texted her he was on his way home. They’d talked about going to an early movie. “I was thinking we should see that new J-”

Jake stops dead in the bedroom doorway. The tie he’s holding in one hand drops to the floor beside him.

“Hi,” Amy says.

She’s standing beside their bed, and she’s naked, and a large blue dildo is jutting out from her pelvis. Jake swallows hard, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. His dick twitches and he thinks that all of the blood in his body has gone straight to his groin.

“I-” He snaps his mouth shut when Amy fists the dildo and gives it a long, deliberate stroke.

“You said you’d be open to whatever I want to try,” Amy says. 

Jake’s mouth has gone dry, and when he says, “dear Lord,” his voice is a rasp. He clears his throat and takes another step toward his wife -- his gorgeous, sexy wife, who has a very large cock at the moment. Amy’s hair is down and falling around her shoulders. Her breasts are smooth, the skin tinted faintly pink, and he longs to brush his thumbs over the nipples, to suck them between his teeth.

He knows every part of Amy so well by now -- the soft curves of her hips and her belly and her breasts, beautiful but misleading, because everything about her is also strong, and powerful.

The harness holding the dick in place is made of leather, he thinks, and the straps are pulled over her hips and between her legs. She’s still holding the dildo in one hand, like she’s testing the weight of, and he licks his lips slowly.

“Do you want this?” Amy says.

Jake nods, stutters, “Yeah, I do.”

“Then come here and show me,” Amy says.

Jake’s confused for a second, then Amy wraps her hands around the base of the dildo and gives it a little shake. Jake swallows hard, and he steps up to her and then sinks to his knees. He reaches for the dildo, glancing up and meeting Amy’s eyes first. She smiles and nods a little, and Jake takes the toy in his hand. It’s molded in the shape of a penis, with a capped head and raised veins running down either side. Jakes presses the tip against his lips, smelling a faint trace of plastic, and opens his mouth to swipe his tongue over the top. He looks up at Amy through his lashes and she’s staring at him, eyes wide, lips parted. She watches him while he takes the head into his mouth, and then a little more, and sucks.

“Yeah,” Amy says, voice gone all husky. “That looks good.”

She jerks her hips a little and the dick slips further back on his tongue. Jake closes his eyes, seals his lips around the toy, and starts working his mouth on it. His own cock is pulsing, he can feel it tenting his jeans, and to keep from touching himself he brings his hands to Amy’s hips and holds on tight, holds her still as he sucks at the dildo in earnest. He’s sloppy at it, spit slick on his lips and along the length of the dick, his mouth making slurping, gurgling noises that somehow turn him on even more.

When Amy grabs his hair he moans and tries to take the toy deeper, until it hits the back of his throat and he begins to choke. Amy pulls out abruptly and Jake coughs into his hands.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Jake coughs again and waves her off. “No, no, that was good,” he says. His eyes are swimming with tears from all the coughing and he swipes at his cheeks. But he grins up at her.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Uh, that was amazing,” Jake says. 

“Oh,” Amy says. “Good. Then- Did you want to…?” She looks down at her cock, and at his tented pants.

“God, yes,” Jake says.

They make quick work of his jeans and his hoodie and his shirt and his undershirt (he’s got layers) and his socks and his underwear, and Amy seems to know exactly what she’s doing when she orders him to lie in the center of the bed and slide a pillow under his ass. She climbs up to settle between his legs, and he’s sort of assuming she’s just going to dive right in, his stomach suddenly fluttering with nerves and he’s not quite having second thoughts, but that dick looks huge.

But then Amy bends over him, the hard silicone dick brushing up against his belly, and reaches into her bedside table drawer. She leans back on her heels and she has a bottle of lube in her hands, and a hand towel that she sets beside her. She snaps open the bottle and squeezes a few drops of lube on her fingers.

They’ve never done this before. Amy usually slides some lube on his little plug, but he’s never needed any prep. He takes a sharp breath when he feels a slick finger slide over his asshole, teasing over the ring of muscle before dipping just slightly inside him. It’s such a small intrusion but somehow the idea that it’s Amy, that it’s her hand, her finger, makes it so much more intense. Jake spreads his legs wide, and he groans in approval when her finger slips all the way in and he can feel her knuckles pressed up against him.

“Okay?” Amy says.

Jake hums his approval and closes his eyes. She works in a second finger, and a third, and then just fucks him like that, slow and steady. She wraps her other hand around his dick and Jake startles and clenches around her fingers.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Amy tugging gently at his dick. But her eyes are on his face.

“How do you want to do this?”

“What?” Jake says, his brain feeling slow and lazy.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Amy says. “Like this, on your back? Or do you want it from behind.”

Jake’s cock gives a definite twitch at “from behind” and Amy laughs.

“Okay then,” she says. She lets go of his dick and slides her fingers from his ass. “C’mon, babe. Up on all fours.”

Jake has to grab the base of his cock when she says that. “You’re literally killing me,” he says, sincerely.

“We’ve talked about this,” Amy says, standing up and wiping her fingers on the towel. “That’s not how you use ‘literally.’”

“I love it when you correct me while literally wearing a fake cock.”

“Much better,” Amy says. “Now get on your hands and knees.”

Jake squeezes his dick one more time, then rolls over, moving the pillow up toward the headboard. He climbs onto his knees and bends over, supporting himself on his elbows. The bed shifts behind him as Amy climbs up again and he looks at her over his shoulder.

Amy grabs the lube from beside her and pours a large dollop into one hand before setting it aside. She meets Jake’s gaze as she starts to stroke the dildo, slicking it up from the very tip to the base. Jake is mesmerized, watching her hand move the full length of it, imagining all that buried in him. He bites his lip and finally looks away, resting his forehead on the pillow.

Amy rests a hand on his hip, her thumb stroking soothing circles over his skin. She says, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

The hand on his hip moves up to his back, pressing lightly down and he takes the hint and lowers himself further, lifting his ass into the air. He thinks how he must look, presenting himself to her, and then the blunt, slick tip of the dildo is pushing up against his asshole. It slips the first time, and he feels Amy grab it and line it up again, hold it in place as she presses, presses in, the pressure building until he starts taking it. The head pops inside and there’s a shot of not-quite pain and Jake tenses up.

“I’ve got you,” Amy says, the hand on his back petting him gently. “You’re doing great.”

Jake feels something go loose and forgiving at her praise, and he spreads his legs just a bit further, inviting her in. Amy obliges and the dildo slides in. Even with all the lube he can feel the silicone catch against him, his body clamping and releasing around it as the toy moves deeper. Amy pauses after a few inches and Jake’s glad for it because it’s not painful, but it’s intense, and he’s already so full. He’s on his knees and he’s got a cock in his ass. It’s amazing.

He reaches between his legs, ignoring his throbbing erection and feeling for his entrance. The muscle is wet with lube and pulled taught around the toy, and he traces the ring with one finger, marveling at how stretched open he is.

“You look so good, Jake,” Amy says, “so good with my dick in your butt.”

Jake can’t help the bubble of laughter at that, and he feels Amy chuckle too. He grabs his pillow in both fists and glances over his shoulder again at Amy. She’s holding herself so still, both hands on his hips now, her face set in concentration. But her eyes are playful when she looks back at him. She jerks her hips, and the cock drives in another inch.

“Fuck,” Jake says, throwing his head back. He pushes back against her. “Do that again.”

“I can do better than that,” Amy says, and her fingers dig into his skin as she thrusts into him hard, burying all she’s got in his ass.

Jake lets out a long, low whine from the back of his throat as she bottoms out, her pelvis pressed right up against his butt. She holds herself there as Jake clenches around the length of the dildo, thinks about how long it is, how wide, how he’s taking it all right now. He’s still whining and he can’t tell what’s got him more worked up: the actual feel of being stretched wide, of being so full, or the idea of it, that he’s giving himself up so completely to his wife.

Amy slaps his ass, just hard enough to sting, and then she’s pulling back out slowly, until just the head is inside him. 

“You ready for this?” she says, but she doesn’t give him time to answer before she drives into him, with all the extraordinary power of her thigh and and back muscles. The dick goes deep, deeper than before, and Jake nearly screams from the shock of pleasure.

She sets up a brutal pace, at first thrusting into him in sharp, short jabs that have him panting into the pillow, then pulling nearly all the way out and pounding back in with steady, powerful strokes. She’s grunting as she works, her fingers are digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks. And Jake is just taking it, spreading his legs and arching his back to take even more. He’s whimpering, making noises he has no control over, like something inside him is coming apart.

“Fuck, Jake, you’re so good like this,” Amy says. He can hear her breathing hard, stuttering over the words. “I knew you needed this.”

And she’s right -- he did. He does. He’s not sure why, or what, but god- “Yes,” he says, rising up on his elbow just enough to look back at her. “Babe-”

Amy drives in, harder than ever, eyes locked on his. She grinds into him and he groans. “Yes?”

“I love you,” he says. “Fuck me harder.”

“I love you too,” she says, and then she totally lays into him.

Jake buries his face in the pillow as Amy picks up the pace, drilling into him, and he honestly had no idea she was this strong. He can barely keep on his knees as she fucks him. Her pace stutters a bit, and he feels the dick shift in his ass, and then she’s coming at him again in short, hard jabs. She buries herself in him again, and she calls out his name.

He picks himself up just enough to glance back at her, and Amy’s got a hand between her legs and her eyes are shut, her mouth open, and he realizes she’s coming, she’s got a dick in his ass and she’s coming. He moans long and loud and grabs for his cock.

“Jake!” she cries, “Jake, oh fuck.” He feels her thighs tense where they’re pressed up against his ass, feels her whole body shake, feels it all the way deep inside, where the dildo is jammed up in him. Jake strokes himself twice and then he’s coming too, his ass clenching hard around the toy with the force of his orgasm.

“Amy- god, Amy-”

He collapses forward, the pillow swallowing his voice, and Amy falls on top of him. He can feel her heart beating so hard, feel her breath hot against his back. Her hands reach up to his shoulders and she thrusts one more time, ripping a final, breathless moan from him.

They lie like that for a long moment, both of them gasping and sweaty. Jake feels like he’s floating. Then Amy pushes up on her elbows and leans back, and the dildo slides out of his ass in a long, wet glide, and Jake groans as his dick gives one last, feeble twitch.

Amy flops beside him on her back, and Jake reaches out to wrap an arm around her stomach. He moves his head just enough to press a kiss to her shoulder, and Amy shifts, rolls onto her side and brushes her fingers over his cheek. She kisses him, suddenly gone soft and tender, and he loves her so much.

When she pulls away he drops his head down onto the pillow and just smiles dopily at her, blinking slowly.

“What?” Amy says, lips curled in a small smile as he stares.

“You’re so amazing.”

Amy laughs and smooths a hand up over his brow. “I take it you liked that?”

“Eh,” Jake says, shrugging one shoulder. “It was all right.”

Amy tugs at his hair and he laughs.

“You love taking my cock,” she says.

“I do,” Jake says. “I really love taking your cock.”

Amy lifts up and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then she sits up. Jake is boneless though, and he’s pretty sure he’s about five seconds from passing out and trying not to think about how sore his ass is going to be tomorrow.

“Jake,” Amy says, nudging his shoulder. “Come on, we’ve got to clean up.”

“No,” Jake says, eyes slipping closed.

“We’re both covered in sweat and lube and you’re lying in a pool of your own semen and we’re probably going to have to throw out this comforter if we don’t get it into the wash in like five minutes,” Amy says.

“It doesn’t go with the curtains anyway,” Jake mutters into his pillow.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Amy says.

Jake groans, long and loud. “I’m broken, Ames. You broke me.”

“Up,” Amy says, grabbing his upper arm and shoving him over. “Shower. Now.”

Jake winces as he rolls onto his back. “Ow.”

“I have to admit,” Amy says. She’s standing, and he watches sluggishly as she unclasps the harness and slips it off. “This was way messier than I’d anticipated.”

She holds up the harness in one hand. The dildo glistens in the late afternoon sunlight. It looks huge. He can’t believe that was entirely in him.

“But so worth it,” he says, grinning up at her.

“Oh yeah,” she says. “This one’s going in the drawer. After you clean it.”

The drawer, Jake thinks. They have a drawer for their toys. Maybe things haven’t changed so much after all. Maybe they’re only getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my glorious beta Fezzle/Drowninginmyworries! As ever, she is a dream.


End file.
